Terra Jolé
| died = | hometown = Comal County, Texas | knownfor = Reality television star | season = Dancing with the Stars 23 | partner = Sasha Farber | place = 5 | highestscore = 30 (Rumba & Trio Tango) | lowestscore = 24 (Cha-Cha-Cha) | averagescore = 33.8 }} Terra Jolé Odmark is a celebrity from Season 23 of Dancing with the Stars. Biography Retrieved from abc.com Terra Jolé (pronounced Jo - lay) is an American actress, producer, singer, and TV personality. Since 2014, she has gained recognition both nationally and internationally as the star and executive producer of Lifetime's hit TV shows, Little Women: LA and Terra's Little Family. Terra also serves as executive producer on the popular spin-offs, Little Women: ATL and Little Women: NY and she is currently a member of the Producers Guild of America. Prior to her recent success in the Reality TV world, Terra has appeared in TV and Film productions such as Jackass 3D, The Hungover Games, and CSI and in the theatrical production of Radio City's Christmas Spectacular. In 2014, following on-stage performances with Miley Cyrus, Cyndi Lauper, and T-Pain, Terra wrote and released her own original music singles "Booty Bee" and "Imma Let You Know". This year, Terra released Penny's Playlist, a full album of children's songs dedicated to her daughter, which was recorded in a groundbreaking contemporary musical style. As part of this unique project, Terra has also launched MiniMama.com, a website that features original content for both mothers and kids alike. A native of San Antonio, Texas, Terra now resides in Los Angeles, California, where she is married to fellow Little Women: LA and Terra's Little Family star, actor and musician Joe Gnoffo. In March 2015, they welcomed a daughter named Penelope Charlevoix Gnoffo and in August 2016 they welcomed their son Grayson Vincent D'artagnan Gnoffo. Terra also supports and volunteers for the non-profit organization Forte Animal Rescue. Throughout the years, she has personally adopted, fostered and cared for dozens of pets without homes, which is something she is very passionate about. Dancing with the Stars 23 She was partnered with Sasha Farber. They placed 5th. Scores 1 Score given by guest judge Pitbull. 2 Score given by guest judge Idina Menzel. Trivia * She is the first little person to compete on Dancing with the Stars. * She is married to Joe Gnoffo. ** Their daughter Penelope Charlevoix was born in March 2015. ** Their son Grayson Vincent D’Artagnan was born on 1 August 2016. *** She was just one month post birth when she competed on DWTS. ** Both of their children also have a form of dwarfism. ** On 14 November 2019, they announced that they are expecting their third child. Gallery Terra-Sasha-Promo23.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_1.jpg TerraJole-Promo23.png Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_1_Jive_1.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_1_Jive_2.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_1_Jive_3.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_1_Jive_4.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_1_Jive_5.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_1_Jive_6.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_1_Jive_7.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_1_1.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_1_2.jpg Ryan Locthe Support S23 Week 2.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_2_Quickstep_1.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_2_Quickstep_2.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_2_Quickstep_3.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_2_Quickstep_4.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_2_Quickstep_5.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_2_Quickstep_6.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_2_Quickstep_7.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_2_Quickstep_8.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_2_Quickstep_9.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_2_1.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_2_2.jpg Terra_S23_Week_2_1.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_Viennese_1.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_Viennese_2.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_Viennese_3.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_Viennese_4.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_Viennese_5.jpg Calvin,_Lindsay,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3.jpg Calvin,_Lindsay,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_1.jpg Calvin,_Lindsay,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_2.jpg Terra,_Sasha_and_Laurie_S23_Week_3.jpg Terra_and_Laurie_S23_Week_3.jpg Terra_and_Laurie_S23_Week_3_1.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3.jpg Terra_S23_Week_3.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_Result_1.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_Result_2.jpg Amber,_Babyface,_Marilu,_Rick,_Ryan_and_Terra_S23_Week_3_Result_1.jpg Ryan,_Cheryl,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_Result_1.jpg Ryan,_Cheryl,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_Result_2.jpg Ryan,_Cheryl,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_Result_3.jpg Ryan,_Cheryl,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_Result_4.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_Result_3.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Rick,_Emma,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_Result_1.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Rick,_Emma,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_Result_2.jpg Rick,_Emma,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_Result_1.jpg Rick,_Emma,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_Result_2.jpg Emma and Sasha Engaged 9.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_4.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_4_1.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_4_Samba_1.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_4_Samba_2.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_4_Samba_3.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_4_Samba_4.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_4_Samba_5.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_4_Samba_6.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_4_Samba_7.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_4_Samba_8.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_4_Samba_9.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_4_Samba_10.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_4_Samba_11.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_4_Samba_12.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_4.jpg Terra_S23_Week_4.jpg Laurie Terra James and Vanilla Ice S23 Week 4 1.jpg Laurie Terra James and Vanilla Ice S23 Week 4 2.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_Week_4_Result.jpg James_Sharna_Laurie_Val_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_4_Results_1.jpg James_Sharna_Laurie_Val_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_4_Results_2.jpg James_Sharna_Laurie_Val_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_4_Results_3.jpg James_Sharna_Laurie_Val_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_4_Results_4.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_5_Contemporary_1.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_5_Contemporary_2.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_5_Contemporary_3.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_5_Contemporary_4.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_5_Contemporary_5.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_5_Contemporary_6.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_5_Contemporary_7.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_5_Contemporary_8.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_5_Contemporary_9.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_5_Contemporary_10.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_5_Contemporary_11.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_5.jpg Terra_S23_Week_5.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_6.jpg Amber,_Maks,_James,_Sharna,_Marilu,_Derek,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_6.jpg Amber,_Maks,_James,_Sharna,_Marilu,_Derek,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_6_1.jpg Amber,_Maks,_James,_Sharna,_Marilu,_Derek,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_6_2.jpg Amber,_Maks,_James,_Sharna,_Marilu,_Derek,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_6_3.jpg Marilu,_Derek,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_6.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_6_Paso_1.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_6_Paso_2.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_6_Paso_3.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_6_Paso_4.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_6_Paso_5.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_6_Paso_6.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_6_Paso_7.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_6_Paso_8.jpg All_Couples_Week_7.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_7_Foxtrot_1.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_7_Foxtrot_2.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_7_Foxtrot_3.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_7_Foxtrot_4.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_7_Foxtrot_5.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_7_Foxtrot_6.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_7_Foxtrot_7.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_7_Foxtrot_8.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_7_Foxtrot_9.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_7_Foxtrot_10.jpg S23_Week_7_Team_Future_1.jpg S23_Week_7_Team_Future_2.jpg S23_Week_7_Team_Future_3.jpg S23_Week_7_Team_Future_4.jpg S23_Week_7_Team_Future_5.jpg All_Couples_Week_7_Elimination.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_7.jpg Terra_S23_Week_7.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 1.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 2.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 3.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 4.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 6.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 7.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 8.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 9.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 10.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_8.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_8_ChaCha_1.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_8_ChaCha_2.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_8_ChaCha_3.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_8_ChaCha_4.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_8_ChaCha_5.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_8_ChaCha_6.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_8_ChaCha_7.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_8_ChaCha_8.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_8_ChaCha_9.jpg Dwts 23 week 8 team.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_8_Danceoff.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_8_Danceoff_1.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_8_Danceoff_2.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_8.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_8_1.jpg Terra_S23_Week_8.jpg Terra_S23_Week_8_1.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_9_Charleston_1.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_9_Charleston_2.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_9_Charleston_3.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_9_Charleston_4.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_9_Charleston_5.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_9_Charleston_6.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_9_Charleston_7.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_9_Charleston_8.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_9_Charleston_9.jpg All Couples S23 Week 9.jpg Team_Cubs_1.jpg Team_Cubs_2.jpg Team_Cubs_3.jpg Team_Cubs_4.jpg Team_Cubs_5.jpg Team_Cubs_6.jpg Team_Cubs_7.jpg Marilu,_Derek,_Terra_and_Sasha_Elimination.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_Safe.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_9.jpg Terra_S23_Week_9.jpg All Couples S23 Week 10.jpg Terra and Sasha S23 Week 10 Rumba 1.jpg Terra and Sasha S23 Week 10 Rumba 2.jpg Terra and Sasha S23 Week 10 Rumba 3.jpg Terra and Sasha S23 Week 10 Rumba 4.jpg Terra and Sasha S23 Week 10 Rumba 5.jpg Terra and Sasha S23 Week 10 Rumba 6.jpg Terra and Sasha S23 Week 10 Rumba 7.jpg Terra and Sasha S23 Week 10 Rumba 8.jpg Terra Sassha and Artem S23 Week 10 Tango Trio 1.jpg Terra Sassha and Artem S23 Week 10 Tango Trio 2.jpg Terra Sassha and Artem S23 Week 10 Tango Trio 3.jpg Terra Sassha and Artem S23 Week 10 Tango Trio 4.jpg Terra Sassha and Artem S23 Week 10 Tango Trio 5.jpg Terra Sassha and Artem S23 Week 10 Tango Trio 6.jpg Terra Sassha and Artem S23 Week 10 Tango Trio 7.jpg S23 Week 10 Elimination 1.jpg S23 Week 10 Elimination 2.jpg S23 Week 10 Elimination 3.jpg S23 Week 10 Elimination 4.jpg Terra and Sasha Eliminated S23 Week 10 1.jpg Terra and Sasha Eliminated S23 Week 10 2.jpg Terra and Sasha Eliminated S23 Week 10 3.jpg Terra and Sasha Eliminated S23 Week 10 4.jpg Terra and Sasha Eliminated S23 Week 10 5.jpg Terra and Sasha Eliminated S23 Week 10 6.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Finale.jpg Marilu, Sasha and Terra S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 1.jpg Marilu, Sasha and Terra S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 2.jpg All Couples S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 1.jpg All Couples S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 2.jpg Terra S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2.jpg Terra and Sasha S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2.jpg Laurie and Terra S25 Week 4.jpg Laurie Tom and Terra S25 Week 4.jpg FarberWedding20.jpg Performances Terra & Sasha's Cha Cha - Dancing with the Stars Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Season 23 contestants Category:Actors Category:Singers